Athena Asamiya (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850176 |altname = Athena Asamiya |idalt = |no = 8219 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 31 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |ai = 3 |gender = F |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 27, 30, 57, 60, 63, 118, 121, 124 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 20, 10, 10, 10, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 27, 30, 57, 60, 63, 118, 121, 124, 127 |bb_distribute = 14, 9, 18, 9, 9, 9, 14, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 27, 30, 33, 57, 60, 63, 66, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 12, 7, 7, 18, 7, 7, 7, 7, 14, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A cheerful fighter who possesses keen psychic abilities, Athena trained in martial arts from a young age as she honed her telekinetic skills. After joining her first tournament despite the wishes of her master, she emerged victorious with her friends and gained an interest in fighting tournaments. While her popularity rose thanks to her pop-star status, she honed her fighting skills while keeping an eye out for the next tournament to come her way. One day, a blood-scented letter arrived at her doorstep... |summon = Here comes Athena Asamiya! |fusion = Thanks! I'll do my best! |evolution = | hp_base = 4280 |atk_base = 1545 |def_base = 1660 |rec_base = 1715 | hp_lord = 6110 |atk_lord = 2205 |def_lord = 2370 |rec_lord = 2450 | hp_anima = 6853 |rec_anima = 2252 |atk_breaker = 2403 |def_breaker = 2172 |def_guardian = 2568 |rec_guardian = 2351 |def_oracle = 2271 |rec_oracle = 2747 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Psionic Genius |lsdescription = 35% boost to Atk, max HP, damage taken may restore HP & reflects damage when attacked |lsnote = 40% chance to heal 20% damage, 100% chance to reflect 40% damage |bb = Phoenix Arrow I |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken may slightly restore HP for 3 turns & removes all status ailments |bbnote = 20% chance to heal 15~20% damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Phoenix Arrow II |sbbdescription = 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |sbbnote = 20% chance to heal 20~25% damage, 2000 HP Light barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 11 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 22 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |evofrom = |evointo = 850177 |evomats1 = Light Mecha God |evomats2 = Light Totem |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Metal Mimic |evomats5 = Light Bulb |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Rare Summon Limited Edition **Jul 15 7:00 ~ Jul 29 6:59 PST (2016) **Feb 22 7:00 ~ Mar 3 6:59 PST (2017) |bazaar_1_type = Ascension Token |bazaar_1_desc = Fighter's Challenge *Burning Electrocution *Granite Undertow *Scintillating Darkness Ascension of Orochi *Gaia's Will Blood of Orochi *The Night of the Moon “Voltaic” |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0032_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = The King of Fighters |addcatname = Athena Asamiya1 }}